


Растраченный потенциал

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Хайнц Дуфеншмирц не понравился ей с самого начала.





	Растраченный потенциал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Potential, Wasted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415549) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Чизури  
> Написано в 2012-м году. Переведено на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Disney and DreamWorks.

Главная беда Хайнца Дуфеншмирца, как считала доктор Гевралик, — он был слишком добрым.  
На бумаге всё выглядело безупречно. Его злодейский потенциал зашкаливал. Деспот, диктатор, верховный правитель — он идеально держал бы мир в железном кулаке, с небывалой ранее силой подавив народы мира.  
С наукой тоже было всё отлично. Его креативность переходила все границы, смело захватывая предположения и технологии, о которых другие Злые Учёные почти не задумывались. Практически неостановимая деструктивная мощь.  
Имя Дуфеншмирцев было хорошо известно в Друссельштейне, и не без причины. О наполненном ненавистью мясном рулете Гретель Дуфеншмирц до сих пор вспоминали с восхищением.  
И даже не считая семейной славы, его предыстория была просто готовой легендой. Хайнца забыли и оттеснили в угол ради младшего, куда более привлекательного брата. Он никуда не мог вписаться, никем не был принят. Ему приходилось работать садовым гномом, ходить в школу в платье, и, в конце концов, его взяли к себе оцелоты. Оцелоты.  
Его взгляд на мир был странным и искажённым.  
О да. На бумаге всё выглядело великолепно.  
Если не встречаться с ним лично.  
Доктор Гевралик возненавидела его с первой секунды.  
Он улыбался, был вежливым и таким искренним. Просто счастлив поболтать с кем-нибудь, чем-то помочь. Он снимет с себя последнюю рубашку, если попросить. Вечно витающий в облаках, он легко отвлекался, от чего страдали не только его собственные изобретения, его... «инаторы», как он их называл, но и работы его сокурсников.  
Он портил урок за уроком. И только усугублял дело, пытаясь затем извиниться и помочь всё убрать. Он даже не мог нормально уничтожить лабораторию! Чтобы убирать было уже нечего.  
И в качестве вишенки на торте — он не выносил вида крови. Падал в обморок на месте. Хайнц не мог вынести чужой боли.  
Столько потенциала для Настоящего Зла, не какого-то там Мелкого, Обыденного Зла, или даже Дьявольского Зла — и всё коту под хвост.  
Этот человек никак не смог бы вписаться в «нормальное» общество, с его-то багажом, но в то же время в нём не было достаточно зла для того, чтобы быть... ну... Злом.  
Неизбежным Злом.  
Достаточным для прохождения «Злой науки от А до Я» Злом.  
Можно начать с малого. Дойти хотя бы до Мелкого. Взять Грю — он отлично устроился. Не потому, что был гением, хотя и был, а потому, что находил удовольствие в небольших пакостях.  
Доктор Гевралик глубоко вздохнула, окинув взглядом сидящего перед ней тощего долговязого студента. Тот вперился в неё жалобными глазами щеночка, которого кто-то пнул. Очень уродливого щеночка.  
Она ненавидела щенков. Разве что кто-нибудь пнёт их так, что они улетят далеко-далеко от неё и больше не смогут давить на жалость.  
Успокоившись, она выдохнула.  
— Хайнц.  
— Доктор Гевралик, — с готовностью отозвался он.  
— Дела у вас плохи, — начала она. Хайнц тут же засиял и выпрямился.  
— Это ведь хорошо, да? Что плохи. В смысле, для того ведь и нужна Злая Наука? Чтобы делать плохие дела?  
Что правда, то правда, но это не имело значения. Он сделала ещё один вдох, досчитав про себя до трёх, прежде чем выдохнуть.  
— У вас плохие оценки, — прямо сообщила она.  
Он широко улыбнулся в ответ, явно гордясь собой.  
— Это не есть хорошо, — добавила доктор Гевралик.  
— Отлично! — возликовал Хайнц, радуясь новости, словно ребёнок мороженому.  
Вот и ещё одна причина. Несмотря на всю свою гениальность, этот человек был идиотом. Величайшим идиотом, что ей когда-либо встречался.  
Она потёрла переносицу, пытаясь как-то облегчить головную боль.  
— Я рекомендую вам отправиться в Америку к моему коллеге, профессору Деструкшену. Также известному как Кевин.  
Что угодно... что угодно, лишь бы он исчез с глаз её.  
Кевин страдал от сходной нехватки предвидения и разумности, что восполнял неуёмным энтузиазмом. Можно будет надеяться, что эти двое успешно взорвут друг друга, и все проблемы устранятся сами собой.  
— Я закончил школу раньше всех?! — Хайнц гордо выпрямился, лишний раз напомнив ей о своём высоком росте. Ещё один повод для ненависти.  
Скорее вылетел быстрее всех. Но неважно.  
— Называйте как хотите, — сухо заявила она. — Собирайте вещи. Ваш рейс через час.  
Он захлопал руками в детском восторге, соскочил с кресла.  
— Да! Спасибо, доктор Гевралик!  
— Если полезете обниматься, я вас убью, — поспешила сообщить она, ибо Хайнц явно собирался это сделать.  
Вместо этого он одарил её улыбкой и шутливо отсалютовал.  
— Точно! Вы будете мной гордиться, доктор Гевралик!  
С этими словами он выбежал из комнаты.  
Она со вздохом прижалась лбом к холодному дереву столешницы. Ещё чуть меньше часа — и она отделается от него навсегда. О, как же она его ненавидела.  
Всем сердцем. Столько растраченного впустую потенциала.  
Хоть самой на сторону добра переходи, от него подальше.  
...вот это уже действительно злобные мысли.


End file.
